


To Abyss, With Love

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mirror wasn't only a Mirror, but the Abyss? And what if this Abyss became interested in one green – eyed boy that looked into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Abyss, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII – only own this little itty bitty story.
> 
> Shout Out: Well, as some of you commented, I'm on a roll, and because Genesis reminded me of the following quote, and the following quote reminded me od Mirror of Erised, I was compelled to stuff both of them in this lil' story. Huzzah.
> 
> Warning: Huh... What could I say. Blatant disrespect of timelines, some Harry/Genesis slash and a whole lot of philosophy. Oh, and this counts as Shouta – meaning man/underage boy romantic relationship (in progress, for now). In real life, I don't condone it. In fiction, I worship it. This is fiction. So no balking at my proverbial door – you were warned! On with the story!

* * *

" _Do not stare into the Abyss for too long; lest the Abyss stare back at thou, and lest thou become Abyss."_

_Anonymous_

* * *

The exact origins of Mirror of Erised were unknown. Not many knew of its' existence and use; and even fewer among those had managed to escape its' thrall.

For to gaze at the silvery surface of the Mirror, was to gaze into Abyss itself. Mortal men described the sensation as looking at their hearts' desire, no matter how holy or how depraved they were. A man could stand in front of the Mirror, or Eternity, and yet, to him, it would be just a moment of time, that passed him by. – such was the power of the Mirror.

It's foolish to dwell on the imminent desires in such manner, and even more foolish is to use the Mirror without knowing the consequences that would stem of its' use.

One man… was foolish and cunning – and naive enough to disregard the warnings, and he enchanted the Mirror to hide the Philosopher Stone within its depths in an effort to lure the shade of a Dark Lord out of its' hiding spot.

However, the old warlock didn't count on one young wizard to discover the Mirror; and even worse, the Abyss itself taking an interest in the young boy.

* * *

He gulped the uncomfortable feeling back in his throat, as his eyes watered. He wanted to look at them, at his family, for as long as he could… to memorize their faces and movements, and that loving feeling –

Harry gazed into the Mirror, for once in his life, happily. There, in the Mirror, was his whole family – all smiling and waving at him.

* * *

Unknowingly to him, something in the Mirror stirred. The eyelids fluttered open, revealing ice blue eyes on the flawlessly sculpted face. This one… was _different._ In his life, he had gazed in the hearts of many men and women – there were some devils among those masses – but this one person was special.

It was… so… pure– hearted it made him sick. And that pureness was spoiled with the taint off something vile, and even if he was sick with the child's naiveté, the dark taint was even more annoying.

' _Hmmm…. Let's see what does he want,_ ' the entity mused to itself, while a small, demented smirk formed on it's beautiful lips. Mortals were always so interesting to play with…. Even more so than demons. Sure, demons were good opponents, but to him, human hearts were the most interesting to play with. They were just so… different. Intriguing, as one of his friends would say. And he had this power, to look into their desires, and then reflect these desires back at them, and taunt and mock the poor fools with those mirages.

Nevertheless, for a child to look into the Mirror, however cursed it was…. He bit back a growl of annoyance, He enjoyed causing chaos and taking hope from them, but crushing hope of children, was a most heinous of crimes in his book. However, he was b bound to the rules, and as such, unable to do anything else than show the youth his hearts' desire.

 _'A… Family. Huh. How ironic.'_ The kid wanted his family. Moreover, from his surface thoughts, he knew that all of his family was dead. All hopes… were dead. And it hurt to see the kid reaching his hands to mirages, to something that would never, ever exist in the real world.

Blue eyes narrowed in thought. He didn't want this one to fall into the curse of the Mirror; even if that would mean his freedom, but not for the price of the kid's life. And so, the red-haired man decided to do something, he thought he would never, ever do.

* * *

Harry watched, wide – eyed, as the picture began to fade and ripple. At first, only the edges were gone, and then, the minuscule movements, became more pronounced as they made expanse through the surface. The green-eyed boy frowned. Was the mirror… broken? He shuffled uneasily, as he bit his lower lip, anxious to wait what would happen next. Why would his heart's desire… change?

And then, there were flashes of red and black and ivory with startling blue, which organised themselves into a… man?

* * *

He growled to himself. Even if he was strong, the Mirror sapped almost half of his strength, just to show him on its' surface. The damn kid's wish must have been nearly obsessive; otherwise, the Mirror would not fight so much against him.

The sensation of materialising to… wherever he was, was like surfacing from the ice-cold honey. Slow and decidedly uncomfortable. However, when he looked at the kid…. When he saw those green eyes behind those ridiculous glasses, and black hair… he was undone. He knew, his efforts weren't for naught.

* * *

He watched, wide-eyed, as the man looked at him, The man was taller than he was, Harry supposed, and clad in… strange clothes. Black pants and black pullover with the red leather cloak with black shoulder guards. Harry flushed, as he looked at the man's face – it was as if he watched into the face of an High elf, only without pointed ears. Milky white skin, and startling blue eyes, with red hair - and not orangish red, as Weasleys had, but pure, blood red, only a shade darker than his coat.

He gulped. "Wh – who are you?" his voice trembled with nervousness and tiny bit of anger and fear. No matter how majestic this mirage of a man was, he wanted to see his family. "Where is my family?"

The man was startled, if a minute widening of his eyes betrayed anything. "Oh? So you _do_ see me, kitten?" He asked, his voice melodious. He watched the kitten, as he dubbed the boy, flush with anger and those eyes were simply divine, flashing with anger like that. If only that particular kitten had a pair of cat ears on…. He had to repress an urge to lick his lips lecherously. »I am Genesis Rhapsodos. What are you doing here, kitten? It isn't safe for you."

* * *

Harry growled at the man's audacity to call him kitten. "I am not a kitten!" he burst out indignantly. "I am Harry Potter – " He slapped his mouth a moment later, horrified. If there was anything his Aunt Petunia taught him, was the rule of not talking with strangers.

* * *

Genesis watched his kitten, amused. Harry, as his kitten named himself, was so very amusing with his switches of emotions… He had to smile a little. "But I introduced myself to you, didn't I, little kitten?" he asked, amused. "So it's alright to talk to me." Harry growled at the Man's logic. True, Genesis had introduced himself, but that didn't mean he was anything more. Harry swallowed his indignant pride in favour of asking his question. "Okay. Mister Rhapsodos, where is my family?"

Genesis had to suppress a tiny shiver at the kitten's formal address. How would he like that soft, pouty little mouth mewl in the throes of passion, and call him Master! How he wanted those green eyes be cleared off those horrible glasses, and fogged only with passion and embarrassment and enhanced with some tiny little tears that would enhance this rich shade of emeralds Genesis wanted to drown in…

He blinked. "You know that they were only a mirage, don't you?" he asked slowly. The kid – Harry, kitten – hung his head at his question. Genesis almost felt a pang of regret of having to disillusion him, but it was necessary… even if that meant he would be imprisoned even further.

* * *

"I know, Mister." The boy's voice was soft. "But I don't know anything about them, about my family – and if looking at them is something that could give me some memories of them… then I don't mind."

Genesis winced. _'So the kid is an orphan, huh…'_ He mused. "Aren't you happy?" He inquired softly. "Surely you have to have a family that loves you – "

* * *

"What family?" Harry interrupted him harshly. "If you talk about family that kept me for eleven years in the cupboard under the stars as their dirty little secret, if you talk about family like Aunt Petunia that screeches at me for anything her darling Duddikins may have done, or the Uncle Vernon that makes me work in for my bread, although he should have taken care of me – They are not, and never will be my family!" Harry exclaimed passionately, his voice bright and torn with emotions.

Genesis gaped. _His little kitten was abused?_ The thought lodged itself in his thoughts, and the longer Genesis thought about it, the angrier he got. _'How dare they… How dare they treat their family like such – how dare they treat MY kitten - !_ " His fingers twitched for his sword's handle, and he felt his energy humming for release. In that moment, he could undoubtedly cast a _Firaga_ to the degree even Ifrit would have trouble to compete with, just because that little waif.

* * *

"Don't you have anyone else to take the care of you?" his voice was gruff with suppressed emotions. Huge green eyes looked at him. "No, sir, I don't." The boy admitted quietly. "My parent s were murdered, and _they_ – " he spat with a viciousness that impressed the Red General – "Are, according to Dumbledore, my only family, and thus Guardians."

Genesis empathized with the kid. It was tough to be alone; he knew that from his own experienced. Being groomed as a weapon was a lonely path, one Genesis wouldn't wish on anyone. "Right," he agreed. "But that isn't why I came here. Kid, you need to stop looking into the Mirror, because – "

" - Because I would lose my soul?" Harry interrupted him silently. "I know," He told to the startled Genesis. "Dumbledore told us at the Feast." He sighed. "But I can't. I just… can't."

* * *

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "You want to lose your soul that badly?" He asked the kid sharply. "At least I would be with my parents then!" Harry rebuked him back, making Genesis growl with frustration.

His kitten was as stubborn as an certain Puppy of Angeal's… hmm, maybe they were related somehow… It was possible; kitten had some of Puppy's wild hair…

However, back to convincing the kid to back the hell away from the Mirror, no matter how much Genesis wanted the kid to stay with him.

He sighed. "But you have much to live for," He tried again. You have friends, and with time, you would have family.

* * *

Harry snorted. "No, I wouldn't," he told Genesis matter of-factly, "All people just see me as Boy – Who– Lived, and nothing more. Even now, I am not sure that my friends are really my friends, And the Wizarding World are just a sheeple in disguise."

Genesis mentally face palmed. ' _So much for successfully deterring the kid. '_

Inwardly, he was of course thrilled at the kitten's bull-headedness, but he dreaded the price his kitten would have to pay.

He sighed. "Very well, Kitten. If you want, then let's make a pact: You will come here, to talk w to me, and you could watch your family to your little heart's content each time; without repercussions."

* * *

Green eyes blinked slowly – and Genesis thought they were truly, like cat's, gleaming with faint luminescence. "And if I don't want to talk to you?" The kid asked suspiciously. Genesis smiled then – a honest–to-Cetra smile, that would scare anyone that knew him – shitless. "Then I am afraid you won't see them anymore," he told the kid bluntly.

Green eyes darkened in disappointment and anger, before they widened.

"If you are lonely, just tell so," Harry told Genesis. "I would come anyway."

Genesis was speechless.

"I – I am not _lonely!"_ He spluttered out. He was the dammed Red General, he did not get lonely, thank you very much!

Knowing green eyes stared into angered blue ones. "That' s nothing to be ashamed of," Harry told the fuming redhead innocently. "I got lonely, too."

A silence reverberated between the two of them at the proclamation.

Finally, Genesis spoke. "Very well, kid. Then come here each night at 8 PM, and you will stay here for an hour. I will, in return, endeavour to hold the harmful effect of Mirror on you at bay. "

Green eyes brightened. "Okay!" Harry chirped out.

Genesis nodded. "Now go." He instructed. "And remember our deal."

* * *

And with that, the Abyss gazed back, and his gaze was held in the green depths of the one that shouldn't have looked into the Abyss…. And there was only the question of time, when the Abyss would claim its' property.

Genesis licked his lips, as he imagined the kid – his Harry, his Kitten – those green eyes misted with tears of pleasure, under him, begging, as he would shamelessly arch against his Master, searching the pleasure and approval only Genesis could give to him.

He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of what he intended to lure the kid into, but only a pang – for Harry was _his,_ the consequences be damned.

* * *

The old man smiled in his office gently.

His plans were going smoothly –Harry discovered the mirror, and it was only a matter of time, when the real games would begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the surface of the Mirror became opaque again, until the next evening.

**_/To Be Continued/_ **

 


End file.
